


A Metric Ton of Victuuri Oneshots

by for_blueskies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Don't Try This At Home, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, I'll add tags as I expand on this, Light Angst, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yurio just wants some damn peace and quiet, ya'll knew it was coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_blueskies/pseuds/for_blueskies
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. I blew up Hayul's ask box with domestic fluff and needed a place to write it all out. ^^(His url is hundredpercentofe.tumblr.com *cough* check it out *cough*)





	1. Obligatory "Moving In" Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have translations for the words used at the end of the chapter. ^^

"I'm not saying you sound _weird_ , I'm just saying you kinda sound like Gru."  
"How is that any different?" Victor almost whines. "You're so mean to me."  
"I am not." Yuuri smiles, taking the last of the dishes out of the box in front of him and stacking them on the counter. "I _could_ be a lot meaner, you know."  
"Don't threaten me with a good time." Victor laughs from the living room.   
Yuuri rolls his eyes and folds the top of the box closed, throwing it with the others. The move from their shared apartment to a larger condo in St. Petersburg hadn't been as bad as Yuuri expected, but it was still definitely a workout. His arms would be sore for the rest of the day, for sure. When Victor was done with the living room, he moved through the maze of boxes to find Yuuri.   
"I can't even see you over these boxes." Victor laughed. "Where are you, luchik?"  
Yuuri stands on his tiptoes to be seen, and Victor laughs again. "I didn't realize we had so much."  
"We didn't." Yuuri sighed and opened another box. "Until my parents found out we were moving."   
Victor leans on the kitchen's small island, crossing his arms as he watches his fiance pull out some glasses. Yuuri hands them to Victor, who lines them up on the counter nearest to him.   
The kitchen was definitely Yuuri's favorite part of the new place, alongside their spacious closet, of course. The place seemed massive when there was nothing inside, but now it felt right. "Do you have any plans for these boxes?" Victor asks, eyeing the growing pile on the opposite side of the island.   
"Nope. Why?"   
Victor's silence scared Yuuri a bit, and when he looks up at at him, he narrows his eyes at the man's excited smile. "What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."  
" _Victor_."  
He waves his hand, as if to shoo Yuuri's thoughts away. "Nothing, luchik."  
Yuuri hums, deciding to keep an eye on him for a while.   
"Will you be okay here for a minute?"  
Yuuri nods once. "Yep."  
Victor doesn't need any other cue before just about _fleeing_ the kitchen. With time, though, Yuuri's suspicion grows, and he can't help but sneak around the house to try to find Victor, and whatever he's doing.   
He checks their room last, and his jaw drops when he opens the door.   
"Victor _Nikiforov_."   
Victor's head darts up from inside the (rather impressive) box fort. "Yuuri Katsuki."   
Yuuri can hear the smile in his voice, and fights to keep from laughing. He opens his mouth to say something, shuts it, and then opens it again. "What are you doing?"  
Victor disappears, and after a beat, comes around the back of the fort. "I made a box castle."  
"I...I can see that." Yuuri doesn't try to hide his smile anymore, eyeing his future husband in disbelief. "A box castle."  
Victor takes one step forward, puts his hands in his pockets, and sighs. "Yes sir. It's missing something important, though."  
"You aren't putting a moat in the bedroom." Yuuri warns.   
Victor laughs and leans a bit closer. "No, more important than that."  
Yuuri cocks a brow. "You've lost me."  
"Well, I built it, so it seems kind of natural that I'm the King. I can't rule without a- wait, Yuuri where are you going?"  
Yuuri retreated to the very back of the kitchen, and locked himself in the pantry, as far away from Victor 'pick up line' Nikiforov as he could get. He hears him laughing and puts a hand over his mouth to keep his own laughter quiet. He couldn't deny Victor was adorable, especially when he had childish moments like this.   
He often thought about what childhood was like for Victor, having seen enough documentaries to know Russia wasn't kind to their athletes, especially the younger ones. He'd let Victor act like a kid every now and then.   
There was silence, and for a moment, Yuuri was almost genuinely frightened, waiting for something to jump out at him.   
Suddenly Victor spoke, and he was so close, Yuuri jumped.   
"Guess I'll watch Star Wars without you, then."  
Yuuri almost went for the door knob, but hesitated. He knew Yuuri had grown a bit attached to those movies after a particularly long winter, stuck in the apartment with nothing else on TV. Victor hadn't watched any of the movies before then, and didn't know anything about it beyond 'guys fighting with glo-sticks in space'. He was more into it than Yuuri was, but agreed not to watch the next episode without him.   
Yuuri relaxed. _He wouldn't dare._  
He heard the title theme and swung the pantry door open, almost knocking Victor's head off of his shoulders in the process. The shriek that came from him was inhuman, and made Yuuri yell just as loudly. He was quick to hug Victor, make sure he was okay and apologize for almost killing him, but Victor dismissed it with loud, bubbly laughter.   
" _Jesus_ , Yuuri!" He returned Yuuri's hug, and then put a hand over his heart. "My life flashed before my eyes."   
Sure enough, the title screen was up and running on the TV, he could see it from there, but he didn't care.   
"Stop shaking, Yuuri, I mean it. I'm fine."  
Yuuri looked him over, just to be sure, earning another laugh from Victor.  
"Glad to see you're finally out of the closet, though."  
Yuuri narrowed his eyes.   
"I didn't mean to offend you." Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead softly. "Not that you'd do anything if I did, though."  
Yuuri was practically squinting. If he narrowed his eyes any more, he might as well close them. "Fight me, Victor."  
"You got it."   
With that, Yuuri was over Victor's shoulder and exiting the kitchen. "Hey, wait!"  
"Nope."  
Yuuri pinched at Victor's sides to get him to stop, which only made Victor laugh and swat his hands away.   
"I haven't seen this episode, yet!" Yuuri whined.   
"We can always watch it later." Victor pulled Yuuri down and held him to his chest. "I thought you wanted to fight me."  
The tone of his voice _did_ make Yuuri want to fight him.   
"I will _destroy_ your castle." Yuuri challenged.   
Victor's expression changed, taking on more of a serious, almost threatening air, though his smile was still playful. "I requested a king, not a dragon."  
Yuuri laughed. "I have to finish unpacking the kitchen."  
Victor held him closer.   
"Victor." Yuuri's smile betrayed his serious tone. He can't say no to this man. "Come help me?"  
Victor frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to fight first?"  
Yuuri snorted. "I'm positive." He fixes the collar of Victor's button-up. "I'm always down to fight you afterwards, though."  
"Deal." 


	2. Life in Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate au's okay   
> don't look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you bet your ass this was inspired by the Coldplay song
> 
> Also, this is going to take a kind of sad twist, just a head's up.

Life in Color. 

Why was Phichit even here? Surrounded by couples who could see the movie playing before them in a vivid, startling, clarity that he couldn't even _dream_ of. He watches Yuri take another bored sip of his soda, and when he reaches absentmindedly into the bowl of popcorn between them, Phichit moves his hand, too. 

He prays for the courage to touch him, make it nonchalant, make it effortless, like in the movies. He pulls his hand away and waits until Yuri has moved his own. 

He knows he's darker than his friend, that much he _can_ see, and he loves the stripes their fingers make when they hold hands during the scary scenes of loud movies and long walks home afterward. He loves the way his mother describes the way his mother describes his complexion as _maple_ : dark with gold and red undertones, and Yuri's as teakwood.

They have the same gold undertones, and Phichit likes to think they look beautiful side by side. 

"Why does the guy always sacrifice himself for his girlfriend?" Yuri whispers, and Phichit leans closer to hear him. 

The boy only shrugs in response and takes more popcorn. 

The man on screen, the boyfriend in question, is Victor Nikiforov, and the main reason why Yuri was so excited for this movie to come out.

His skin is warm peach, his eyes are cerulean, but his hair is platinum. Yuri has told him a million times about each shade of this man, every slice of another blue in his eyes and warm red just under the skin of his cheeks. 

When Yuri reaches back into the bowl, Phichit wills himself to follow, this time grazing his little finger. 

He holds his breath, preparing for the sparks of color that might conjure up before him, but he sees nothing.

He eats his popcorn in defeat. 

 

The movie finishes, couples file out of the theater connected at their hands, arms wrapped around waists and shoulders and moving hair from their partner's eyes. 

Yuri stands, Phichit follows. 

He talks about the movie, goes on about the plot and true love. Phichit doesn't listen. 

They head back to the rink, lace up their skates and walk to the ice. Phichit keeps his eyes trained forward. 

Yuri is the first to go out, and as usual, the moment his skates hit the ice, he's radiating. 

He wishes he could see the glint in his eye when he lands a quad, or comes up from a camel spin, in _anything_ other than the dull grey hues Yuri definitely doesn't deserve to be seen in. 

Phichit does a few laps around the outer edge of the rink. "Just warming up." he says. "Keep practicing." He encourages, watching Yuri land jump after jump. 

He was the first to hear, directly from him, his worst fears. 

"What if I never know what the trees really look like?" He asked. "What if someone sees color when they touch me, but I don't?"

Phichit tries not to shrink back and reassures his friend that things will be okay, as he always does. 

"You'll see it. Just you wait, Yuri. It'll happen and you'll be so freaked out you'll scream and embarrass yourself."

 

He was one of the first to see the video of Yuri skating to Victor's program when it first hit the internet, halfway through his load of laundry. He wasn't sure how many times he watched that video in the first day. 

He was one of the first Yuri spoke to afterward, and one of the first to hear about Victor training him. 

He was terrified. 

Yuri would see the trees in all of their brilliant hues, he'd finally know which shade of blue Victor Nikiforov's eyes really were. 

"Did you do it?" He asked after almost every practice. 

"I didn't have the guts, not this time." Yuri would respond. Another day they hadn't made physical contact. 

He was relieved, he was sad, then he was furious. 

 _Be more supportive of your friend!_ He told himself.

All the time they spent together, Phichit could see the two becoming emotionally _and_ physically closer together. 

Even so, he could sense the uneasiness between them. _What if it isn't him?_ They both seemed to be thinking. 

 

He wasn't there when Yuri saw color.

They were in Barcelona, same city he had been in, of course. 

He didn't know until dinner later that night, when he saw their rings.

It took him a moment, not to realize what they meant, but to will himself to react. 

"Congrats on your marriage!" He nearly shouts. 

 

Yuri tells him later all about the different shades of blue in Victor's eyes. 

Then he tells him about his own eyes. He calls the color gunmetal, and he says it's beautiful. 

 

He sits next to Seung when Victor and Yuri do their first program in couple's skating, careful to keep his distance, as he does with everyone. There's a short conversation, as the only time limit is Seung's attention span. 

Phichit is captivated from the moment the music starts, watching the spotlight follow Yuri as he dances. He claps after Yuri's first jump, and when Seung jumps, knocking over the plastic bag on his lap, they both reach for it.

He pulls away before they can touch, and Seung nods in thanks for the gesture. 

A second jump, and then Victor joins in. The crowd showers them in applause, and from his seat, close to the ice, he can see the couple seems unmoved by the noise. 

They're watching each other so intensely, always touching or close enough to kiss. The theme of the song really seems to shine through with this program. 

Stay close to me, and never leave my side.

His heart swells, and simultaneously falls apart, as he watches his best friend experience love in color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Yuri and Phichit got super close when they were in Detroit, and though he's always happy to see Yuri with Victor, he's always going to really really love that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> "luchik" is a pet-name similar to 'sunshine' (it means 'sun beam' or 'ray of light') it's also the name of one of the mascots from the Sochi Clympics!


End file.
